i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Toya Honoki
|color2 = |Name = Toya Honoki |Kanji = 朴木十夜 |Roumaji = Hōnoki Tōya |Aliases = Toya Toya-kun Toya-san Honoki-san Holy Angel |Image = Hoonoki Tooya Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "If you are going to watch over me, I feel like I can do just about everything!" |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = B |Bday = December 2nd |Height = 5'9" or 175 cm |Weight = 53 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Rising decoretive plants |FFood = Strawberries |LFood = Shrimps |CV = Minegishi Kei |Signature= }} Toya Honoki (朴木十夜 Hōnoki Tōya) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, who was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A boy with soft manners, who is kind towards everyone and very polite. Because of his very calm personality he's also an airhead. He is close to Tsubaki, whom he has supported since forever. Additionally, he mediates whenever Madarao Tatsumi and Kakitsubata Aoi are fighting. Even if he looks like he doesn't drink at all, he's actually a strong drinker. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **"My name is Honoki Toya. I would've never thought that me, a mere assistant for Tsubaki, will aim to be an idol along with him." *''How did you become an idol?'' **"I've always liked seeing people smiling. That's why, I'll become a splendid idol that can bring smile to everyone's face." *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **"Tsubaki had always been a troublesome child since long ago... But, I think he has a charm that attracts everyone towards him." Personality Toya is a selfless person who has a great adversity towards bothering others by either relying on them too much or acting selfish. In order to insure he is not a burden, he is earnest and hardworking- always reflecting and seeking to improve himself. Toya cares deeply about the other members of his group. Often times he dotes on them and in general, due his meditative nature, he is an important linchpin to his group. When things take a turn for the worst, Toya is the one who is always there with a reassuring smile, completed with a reassuring voice. Although he appears very mild-mannered, there are unexpected sides to him such as his strong tolerance to alcohol. He is very self-conscious of the impression he leaves on other people and likes cats. Appearance Toya has straight, white hair with a pink glow that goes down to the nape of his neck in the back. His bangs hang down to just above his eyes in the front, and frame his face at the sides. His bangs are parted in the middle. He has brownish-pink eyes. Voiced Lines |Scout = Did you call for me? |Idolizing = I feel that I can make a great leap. |Reg1 = I'm Toya Honoki. Pleased to be your acquaintance from hereafter. |Reg2 = Tenjyou Tenge. That is the name of our group. |Reg3 = I'm not fond of shrimps. I simply can't withstand its smell and shape... |Reg4 = Tsubaki and I are childhood friends. He'd always been a difficult person to handle... |Reg5 = The fight between Tatsumi and Aoi? They're good enough friends to argue with each other~ |Reg6 = If you put your trust in me then I shall support you with all my might. |Reg7 = How about you try growing decorative plants as well? Your mind will be soothed. |Reg8 = Won't you have a cup of tea with me sometimes? It's important to be relaxed at any time. |Reg9 = You'd like to know my secret? Then, let's get along even more. |Reg10 = I bought new haori. Does it look good on me? |Sep1 = I believe that there are rabbits in the moon. |Sep2 = The voice of a bell cricket is truly beautiful. It healed me. |Oct1 = Well then, I'm going to get sweets from Tsubaki and the others ♪ |Oct2 = The wind is so strong that it pierced my body. Managing one's body condition is much more important that works, okay? |Nov1 = 23rd is Labor Day. Please take it easy and rest on that day. |Nov2 = Fufuu~ there's no one else who suits the image of Autumn Appetite as much as Ban -kun! |Dec1 = When I was a kid I used to make Kamakura Basically an igloo with Tsubaki a lot. |Dec2 = This year I've relied on you a lot too. As the new year unwraps I hope to work well with you again. |Jan1 = Happy New Year! Let's make this year a good one too! |Jan2 = How were the results of your fortune slip? Mine was 'slightly good luck'. |Feb1 = Is this strawberry chocolate!? Thank you very much♪ |Feb2 = Bean scattering, huh... Then, let's ask Tsubaki to be the oni♪ "Oni" means literally "demon". On Setsubun people scatter beans to keep the evil spirits away |Mar1= I went to see the cherry blossoms with Aoi! It was so pretty that I felt touched~ |Mar2= How about we go flower viewing together? I prepared some snacks too |Apr1=Should I teach you the trick on how to properly lie to Tsubaki? |Apr2=It turned into the season of strawberries♪ |May1= Tatsumi was looking at the Koinobori'sFrom Wikipedia with such a happy expression. I wonder what he was thinking about |May2= The rainy season already arrived. Having a walk in a rainy day wouldn't be that bad |Jun1-16= Half a year already passed. It feels like time flies by when I'm with you |Jun2-16= My heart feels renewed when I change my room design. How about you? |Jul1= Tenjyou Tenge will be having a photoshoot, so I won't put on sunscreen! |Jul2= The true charm of the summer festivals are the Ichigo Daifuku's! |Aug1=If it's this warm then my plants will grow up well |Aug2=Such shameless clothing is not allowed! Wear my jacket |2Sep1= Fufu♪ I chose a really special one from my sake's collection! |2Sep2= The sake I prepared seems to have been too strong for Tsubaki. He's in the world of dreams now |2Oct1= I have enough sweets for everyone so there's no need to worry |2Oct2= Fufu, this year I'm wearing a black witch's costume with Aoi♪ |2Nov1 = It started to become a bit cold. The year is ending too... |2Nov2 = Tatsumi gave me a photo of autumn leaves. It's really beautiful. |2Dec1 = On Christmas one must have a strawberry shortcake ♪ |2Dec2 = Why does one start feeling so excited when the year is about to end? |2Jan1 = I couldn't eat the spiny lobster for New Years, so Aoi told me that I'm missing out on life. |2Jan2 =Tatsumi, Aoi! You mustn't fight when the New Year just started~ |2Feb1 = During this period I prepare chocolate for the I-Kids with Aoi. |2Feb2 = Since it's still cold take proper counter-measures against the cold. |Story = From which story should we start? |Download = Please wait patiently and have some tea. |Main1 = Please choose a chapter that you like, okay? |Main2 = This one looks interesting! |Love1 = Love story? Fufu. It feels a bit embarrassing. |Love2 = If it's alright with you, shall we read it together? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = I'm feeling at loss on what to buy. |Friend = If you're looking for your friend's info then it's over here. |Other = It seems it can do various things. |Start1 = Let's go. |Skill1A = Let's do it. |Skill1B = Blinking is forbidden. |Skill1C = That was a nice rhythm. |Clear1 = I've worked up a good sweat. |Affection1 = I'd like to get closer to you. |Start2 = I shall show you a wonderful dream. |Skill2A = Please look carefully. |Skill2B = Everyone, please follow after me. |Skill2C = I won't be stopped by anyone. |Clear2 = That felt nice. |Affection2 = It because you watched over me. |Start3 = Let's show them that we'll make this a success. |Skill3A = May this feeling reach you...! |Skill3B = Let's show them. |Skill3C = It feels as if I've grown a pair of wings. |Clear3 = Everyone's smile becomes my strength. |Affection3 = Can you hear my heart throbbing? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation Category:Toya Honoki